Aurora Health Care (Aurora), Aurora Research Institute (ARI) and Aurora Cancer Care, with support from community engagement efforts, propose to organize its extensive resources into an NCORP Community Site. Aurora is the largest integrated health system in eastern Wisconsin, caring for an average of 6,600 newly diagnosed cancer patients annually and reaching more cancer patients than any other health system in the community. Furthermore, ARl's infrastructure is uniquely positioned to conduct research at several levels across the organization, thus streamlining the translation of discoveries from the bench to clinical research and into treatment care options. An NCORP Community Site will strengthen Aurora's ability to synthesize the cohesive mix of bench, clinical, translational and community engaged research to improve cancer care delivery. Specifically, Aurora aims to: 1. Clinical trial accrual: Increase accrual to National Cancer Institute (NCI) sponsored clinical trials. 2. Community engagement: Organize the extensive resources of Aurora Health Care, Aurora Research Institute (ARI) and Aurora Cancer Care - supported by community partnership - that will engage efforts into a cohesive clinical trials and cancer research program using the NCORP template. 3. Cancer Care Delivery Research (CCDR): Broaden a multidisciplinary approach to CCDR by engaging primary care doctors, oncologists (medical, radiation, surgical), pathologists, radiologists, other health care experts, administrators, cancer survivors and community members.